sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Party Trooper
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. ''"Come with us, please." ~''A Grey Party Trooper arrest. Grey Party Troopers are the elite and diabolical elite veteran political guard of both the Anti Mobian Federation, as well as the New Order. The Grey Party has been around since the first founding of the old order of Moebius, and now they act as the baron's gestapo like storm troopers that enforce Moebian order all over Moebius, as well as the prime world. They are feared even by normal Moebian soldiers as they have almost total political power.Grey Party troopers are often more armored than the more mobilized forces of the Order, and excel in nighttime operations, abduction, espionage, urban combat, and even riot suppression.They are mostly recognized by wearing a dark shade of grey, having on high tech masks with senors and filtration systems, and sometimes seen wearing black robes over their uniforms. Policies Needless to say, the members of the Grey Party are ruthless, so their personal secret police are also brutal and ruthless.Grey Party troopers act as a sort of secretive police force within both the Order and Federation.Members of the party specifically look at the records of all active non-party members for selection and pick only the most promising to join the ranks. As such outside the party there is a moderate level of prestige within the Moebian army. Grey party troopers are not only used as a secretive police force within all Moebian cities, but are often deployed in occupied territories, or even in special combat missions as well. They operate as independent units from the main AMA and Order forces and are known to be fanatical and deadly efficient, if not ruthless and terrifying. Organization: Troopers Grey Party Troopers, (or simply Grey Troopers), are selected from veterans and high performance soldier s within the Federation and the Order, with the later of the two being specifically selected for canine species within the Order.The grey party reads the reports of each individual soldiers and looks for high marks or comments by their superior officers, as well as acts of bravery and devotion to the cause within their battle reports. Officers Officers are selected differently under the Grey Party, and thus they are subject to special qualifications for entry. For instance one does not necessarily have to the ideal candidate that troopers are selected from for entry. In fact, being a high ranking officer within the Order itself may be grounds for entry, however, records are carefully looked at for selection.While it is possible for Grey Troopers to enter the officer ranks, it is not necessarily a requirement. Political ties may also shape the future of someone attempting enter an officer rank as well. Psychic Inspectors Psychic Inspectors are often pulled from officers within the Psychic Guardians who have shone a long and substantial record of using their psychic powers for the service of Moebius. Not only do Psychic Inspectors act as special officers within the Grey Party, or as squad leaders, but also as a psychic secret police that uses mind reading and mind control to find out information vital to the parties goal's.Psychic inspectors are known for being cruel, unwavering, and merciless to lend their psychic gifts to preform a thorough psychic inquisition of their victims. The Wolf Pack A very secretive and covert sect of the Grey Party, the Wolf Pack is believed to be a top secret unit of elite assassins within the Grey Party that act autonomously and are often known to track down and kill enemies of the party. Equipment: *Eclipse 'Blastmaster' laser pistols. *Eclipse 832 laser rifles *Adamantium body armor *'Nightwatch' masks *wrist logging database wrist computers. (Officers only) *Sentinel riot shields with energy deflecting materials. *Sleeping gas grenades. Trivia: *Grey Party Troopers are inspired from 'Black Robes' from Empire Earth 1 *The Grey Party Troopers share similarities to Nazi SSWafen soldiers from WW2. Theme: Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC